


We'll Have the Time of Our Lives

by Copperstown



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, just a bit anyway, mostly it's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: “The whole concept of russ is a capitalistic piece of shit,” Jonas says when Magnus brings it up during lunch. “I don’t wanna support that.”“It’s partying. You like partying,” Magnus tries.*In which Magnus wants a russ bus for Boy Squad, Jonas is stubborn, and Even and Vilde are rays of sunshine with great powers of persuasion.





	We'll Have the Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in fall/winter 2017 and early 2018, when Boy Squad and Girl Squad are in their final year of VG (high school).
> 
> I hope it makes you laugh!

Los Losers is the coolest russ bus at their school.

And that’s not even just Magnus being the biased boyfriend and general friend or anything. He’s not kidding. Los Losers is genuinely considered the coolest russ bus at their school.

It’s shocking, really.

The bus itself is just an old van that so far only has “LOS LOSERS” painted on one side, though the girls are making a lot of plans to decorate it, both inside and out, and they’ve asked Even to help them with it. The bus only has five members, none of whom have been particularly popular at any point in time. In fact, three of them have been on the receiving end of some pretty harsh comments. Two of them have been called whores.

And yet, all the first and second years, and half of the third years, can only talk about the Los Losers bus when they talk about russ buses. And not to diss them for being so small and not having an impressive bus or whatever. No, everyone who talks about them are in _awe_.

Magnus can relate, honestly.

He thinks maybe it’s because of the vibes they put out. When they walk together, all five of them, you can _see_ the slow-motion effects. They’ve had to deal with a lot of shit, and they’ve stuck together through it all, and now, nothing can touch them. Those are the vibes they send out. Like they could part crowds (which they do). They don’t invite people at school, other than Magnus’ own squad, to join them. Ever. They’re nice, yes, but they don’t ask people to join them for lunch or parties or anything. In fact, since four out of five have boyfriends, they hardly ever attend parties either.

Magnus thinks he once read something about how groups that are closed to the outside can seem cooler because they’re all mysterious and shit. If that’s true, he thinks it probably applies to the girls.

The Pepsi Max-bus is insanely jealous. It’s hilarious to watch.

They fought over that stupidly popular bus, very briefly joined forces to have it, and after it all went to shit, Pepsi Max had the best bus and Los Losers had the best reputation.

Magnus is in awe. And kind of turned on.

And also kind of envious. His squad has no bus plans, and he kind of wants them to. It looks so fun.

“The whole concept of russ is a capitalistic piece of shit,” Jonas says when Magnus brings it up during lunch. “I don’t wanna support that.”

“It’s _partying_. You _like_ partying,” Magnus tries.

Jonas shakes his head. “People spend hundreds of thousands on these busses. The Pepsi Max-girls spent, what, 300.000 on just the bus, the Penetrators our first year spent almost a million on it, and on sweaters and concepts, and like, whatever, people can do what they want, but I don’t want to be a part of that.”

“The girls haven’t spent that much on their bus,” Magnus says. He glances at Mahdi and Isak, to see if he can expect backup from them. It doesn’t look like it. “Or on their sweaters.”

Also, Sana managed to get them a good deal on their sweaters, without having to go down in quality. Vilde had been so excited to get them, and for the girls to start wearing them. They look pretty badass in them, too. Not because the sweaters are particularly badass, but that they match when they do their slo-mo walk down the hall is pretty badass.

They’d gone for different colors and styles, but with the same print. It has a photo of their hands all giving the finger, covered by a black censor bar that has LOS LOSERS stamped on it. Sana had gone for loose and black. Vilde had gone for a light pink hoodie. Eva went with maroon, with purposely frayed hems. Chris’ is bright yellow, longer in the back than the front. Noora picked white, thin, small, and wears it tucked into her jeans.

And Magnus would like for his squad to look that awesome, too.

(The Pepsi Max-girls all have the same one. It’s a navy hoodie with an artistically blurry photo of people partying, with their official name, “Flawless Since 99” written above. It looks like everyone else’s).

But Jonas rolls his eyes.

“No, Magnus, any kind of russ bus, even if it’s the cheapest one ever, is accepting the capitalism of the concept. And I don’t want to,” he says, with a hint of finality in his tone.

“You’re so into this shit,” Mahdi grins.

“I’m socially conscious,” Jonas says.

“Ooohh, I’m so impressed,” Mahdi says sarcastically and gives Jonas a light shove.

“Guys come on. Seriously,” Magnus says, putting on his best serious face. “It’s a party. It’s a fun way to end three years of hard work –”

“When did you work hard?” Isak interrupts with a cheeky grin, and it makes Jonas and Mahdi laugh. Magnus smiles, because he’s used to them teasing him, and shoves Isak enough to make him have to catch his balance, which just makes Jonas and Mahdi laugh even more.

“No, guys, seriously,” Magnus says. “It would be fun. You _know_ it would be fun.”

Isak sighs. “Yeah, maybe, but Jonas has a point, too. And anyway, I’m not doing it if he’s not.”

“And if they’re not going, and it’s just the two of us, then no. That would be lame,” Mahdi says.

Magnus sighs in defeat.

Defeat for now.

“You guys are so boring,” he says and pulls out his phone. “Fine. But this isn’t over. I’m gonna text Even, see what he has to say.”

“Even wasn’t a russ either,” Isak says.

“No, but he’ll be on my side,” Magnus says, opening his chat with Even.

Isak makes a very indignant noise and straightens up. “Don’t you think he’d be on _my_ side?”

“You don’t have a side, you’re just on Jonas’ side. I’m sure I can get Even on my side,” Magnus says.

Isak makes some kind of noise of protest, but Jonas and Mahdi both just laugh.

 

_**Magnus:** Evennnn_

_**Magnus:** Boy Squad won’t have a russ bus with me _☹

_**Even:** didn’t you already know that?_

_**Magnus:** yeah, but I was hoping I could change their minds_

_**Even:** an admirable quest_

_**Even:** why do you want to anyway? And why don’t they want to? You all love to party_

_**Magnus:** the girls look so cool in their sweaters! And they’re having so much fun planning it! I wanna do all that!_

_**Magnus:** Jonas is like… an anti-capitalist or smth, and he won’t be a part of the whole concept of russ or whatev_

_**Magnus:** and if he’s not doing it, Isak won’t, and then Mahdi can’t be bothered either_

_**Even:** tbh I get why Mahdi doesn’t want a russ bus with just the two of you_

_**Magnus:** but he won’t fight my corner either!_

_**Even:** Poor you_

_**Magnus:** you’re on my side, though, right?_

_**Even:** what do you mean?_

_**Magnus:** you think having a russ bus would be fun right?_

_**Magnus:** I know you didn’t have one when you graduated, but like… your old friends had one, right? That you were a part of, before you dropped out? And you love partying too. Wouldn’t it be fun for us to have a russ bus, to party to celebrate being done with school? Who cares about capitalism when you can party, right?_

_**Even:** yeah, I was. And I think it would be fun for you guys to have a bus! Have a party, have matching shirts, have fun… idk why Jonas doesn’t want that either_

_**Magnus:** so you’re on my side, right?!_

_**Even:** yeah, sure_

 

“Ha!” Magnus exclaims. All three boys jump a little in their seats, which is kind of immensely satisfying. “Even is on my side!”

“What?” Isak says, affronted.

“He says it would be fun for us to have a russ bus! He doesn’t get why Jonas doesn’t want to!” Magnus says victoriously.

Jonas looks kind of offended.

Isak pulls his phone out immediately. “Right, I’m gonna text him. See what he has to say.”

“Erh, I already did, and he’s on my side,” Magnus says.

Isak keeps texting anyway.

“You’ll see,” Magnus says confidently, leaning back in his seat. “He agrees with me. He thinks we should get a russ bus.”

“Where would we even get one this late?” Mahdi asks. Jonas gives him a look, like he’s disappointed that Mahdi is even considering it. Mahdi just shrugs and says, “What? I’m curious.”

“Real buses are pretty much gone now, but vans like the one the girls have are pretty easily available,” Magnus replies.

“Listen, you guys feel free to, but I don’t wanna be a part of that, okay?” Jonas says, sounding slightly exasperated.

“Fucking hell,” Isak says, sounding almost as exasperated, and a little offended and shocked, too.

“What?” Mahdi asks.

“Even’s on Magnus’ side! He thinks we should get a bus,” Isak replies.

“Yes!” Magnus fistpumps. “See, I told you!”

Jonas and Isak look equally betrayed.

Even is the best.

 

 

 

It’s a few days before the subject is brought up again, and it’s not really Magnus who brings it up either. It’s Vilde.

The girls had a bus meeting at the kollektiv that ended in them inviting Boy Squad over for a party when they were done around eight. The boys had, obviously, left the kinda lame party they were attending at Ingrid’s to go hang out with the girls, Eskild and Linn instead.

They don’t tell Ingrid that, though. They make sure to sneak out when she’s not looking.

Because honestly, the Pepsi Max-girls have gotten increasingly interested in the four of them since the beginning of the school year, and it’s kind of annoying, because they know that it has nothing to do with the Pepsi Max-girls liking them. It’s all about the one-sided war between them and Los Losers. They seem to think that if they can get Boy Squad, who are admittedly all pretty popular, to hang out more with them instead, they’ll get more people talking about them and their bus, instead of Los Losers.

That won’t happen because the boys have no interest in being used like that, and also because Los Losers’ popularity isn’t based on the boys they hang out with. It’s based on the story of how they ditched popularity for loyalty and still managed to be nice to people who were mean to them.

That and the mystique. Magnus is pretty sure the mystique plays a big role.

But anyway, they head over to the kollektiv, and at some point during the night, Vilde intertwines her fingers with Magnus’ and asks, “What are you guys’ plans for russ?”

Magnus glances at Mahdi and Jonas. They glance back (Isak and Even are making valiant attempts at eating each other’s faces in the corner, so they’re clearly not going to be a part of this conversation, even if Magnus would kind of like Even’s backup).

“Uhh, we don’t have any plans,” Jonas says.

“Well, yeah, I know you don’t have any bus plans,” Vilde says. “But I thought maybe you’d decided to do something else? To celebrate finishing VG? Like a party or a trip, or something?”

She sounds so earnest and it makes Magnus so soft.

“No, we haven’t planned anything,” Mahdi says. “We might, when we get closer.”

Vilde nods a little. “Why _aren’t_ you guys on a bus?” she asks with a cute frown. “Our bus isn’t very big. You could go for a small one, too, have fun just the four of you.”

“Five,” Magnus corrects her, almost automatically.

“Five?” Vilde echoes, confused.

“If we had a bus, Even would be on it,” Magnus says.

To him, it’s the most obvious thing in the world, that of course would Even be on the bus. He’s as much their bro as Isak is, and he also happens to be Isak’s boyfriend, so why would he be excluded? That doesn’t make sense to Magnus.

But apparently, it’s not that obvious to Vilde.

“Oh,” she says. “But he’s graduated.”

That’s true, but that’s also insignificant.

“Doesn’t matter,” Magnus shrugs. “We’d bring him anyway.”

Vilde smiles, all cute and fond. “That’s so sweet,” she says and leans in to give Magnus a quick kiss. “So why don’t you guys have a bus?”

“Because I don’t want to support the capitalism behind it, and the rest of them don’t wanna do it on their own,” Jonas says. Vilde looks confused. It makes Magnus smile. Jonas clearly also notices it, because he continues, even though he’s told this to the boys, and to at least some of the girls, several times. “Capitalism is so unfair. Like, we have all this nice stuff at the cost of other people suffering. And there’s not a lot we can do about that in day to day life, but russ is like, the epitome of capitalism. It’s massive amounts of money and effort spent on something that ultimately only lasts a week and won’t be used again.”

Vilde looks kind of affronted.

“It’s not just about that,” she says defensively, tugging her Los Losers shirt over her hands. “It’s about friendship and solidarity. The only reason the five of us girls even know each other is because we started this bus. It’s about having a good time and celebrating a big achievement, and… yes, some people spend a lot of money on it, but _we_ don’t. People don’t _have_ to.”

She sounds pretty clever, and she’s defending all of Magnus’ points, so he chooses not to bring up how much money Vilde has been willing to spend on their bus in the past. She was all up for spending 300.000 on the bus itself, and had it been up to her, their sweaters would’ve cost them more, because she just looked at the same sites as everyone else. Social status being determined by your russ bus is something Vilde has definitely believed in, at one point. She doesn’t anymore, that’s true, but she very much did.

“No, but it’s about the whole concept of it,” Jonas says. “I don’t want to support a tradition and an industry that has people throwing away up to a million kroner on something that has no value to the world at large.”

Vilde opens her mouth, clearly to argue back, but Mahdi saves her.

“Vilde, you might as well drop it. He won’t be swayed,” he says. Magnus has always known that Mahdi is a good bro.

He also can’t help but notice that, despite Vilde not giving him more counterargument, Jonas looks kind of… thoughtful. In a way he usually doesn’t when they discuss this particular topic.

Maybe Vilde is more persuasive than they all give her credit for.

Wouldn’t that be something.

Eva chooses this moment to tipsily drape herself over Jonas’ lap with a squee.

“Baby,” she coos. Jonas smiles at her fondly and wraps his arms around her. They’re cute, Magnus thinks, wrapping his own arm around Vilde.

Mahdi looks from them to Eva and Jonas.

“Why am I the only guy in our group without a partner?” he asks, face and tone completely serious.

“Mmm, because you’re ugly?” Magnus suggests cheekily.

Mahdi puts on an offended look. “No I’m not. Not uglier than you, at least,” he protests. “Isak said he’d bang me before you, remember?”

“Isak said what?” comes Even’s voice from the corner. He and Isak have apparently pulled apart, and now Even is grinning at them, clearly very amused, while Isak looks exasperated and maybe mildly embarrassed. Maybe more than mildly. “What’s this you’re talking about?”

“It’s nothing,” Isak says with a shrug.

“It was last year, right before Christmas, I’m pretty sure,” Magnus starts, because Isak is wrong and this will clearly be hilarious to tell Even. “And I asked him, out of me, Mahdi and Jonas, who would he bang first.”

“Who did he pick first?” Even asks with a face-splitting grin.

“Jonas,” Magnus says, at the same time Jonas says, “Me,” and raises his hand.

“And he picked me second and Magnus third,” Mahdi says. Even starts laughing and turns to Isak, who’s hiding his face in his hands.

“Is that right?” Even laughs. He pulls Isak into his side. It doesn’t make Isak reveal his face, but it does make his shoulders drop, and Magnus thinks he can see a smile behind the hands. “I get why you picked them like that. I think I agree. I’d pick Jonas first and then Mahdi and then Magnus.”

“Bro!” Magnus protests loudly. How dare his best bro stab him in the back like this.

“Yes, picked first by them both!” Jonas cheers. Eva giggles so much she nearly falls off his lap and onto the floor, but Jonas manages to catch her.

“And I got picked second by them both, so _why_ don’t I have a girlfriend?” Mahdi asks. “Magnus has a girlfriend. What am I doing wrong?”

“Nothing. Any girl would be lucky to have you,” Eva coos, words just a little slurred, and reaches out to clumsily pat Mahdi on the cheek. Mahdi indulges her for a couple pats, before her hand starts slipping down his neck, and then he waves her off.

“I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong,” Even says, in the same tone he used when he told Magnus to take desperate to a new level. “Remember, having a partner isn’t really about having someone to make out with and all that stuff. Dating someone is something you should only do if you want to date that specific person. So if there’s no one you have feelings for right now, then I think you should just wait. The right person will come along at some point.”

“Yeah,” Mahdi mumbles thoughtfully. “Yeah, that’s true, I guess. I hadn’t really thought of that.”

“But if you’re nice, maybe you can get someone here to make out with you,” Even says with a wide smile.

“What about yourself?” Magnus asks, grinning cheekily. It makes Even laugh in surprise. Isak makes an affronted noise and pulls Even in for a kiss himself.

“I’ll make out with you,” Eva offers.

“Erm, excuse me?” Jonas says. He doesn’t seem to take offense, and really, he shouldn’t. Eva likes making out when she’s drunk. They all know that.

“Do you wanna make out with me instead?” Eva asks, her focus back on her boyfriend.

Jonas pauses, just to tease her. “Yeah, sure,” he says, and that’s all the encouragement Eva needs.

 

 

 

The next time the subject of a russ bus is brought up, Isak and Even are actually a part of it.

They’re pre-partying at Isak and Even’s place, although the way things are going, the pre-party may end up being the actual party. Who cares about Emma’s party, when they can just hang out the five of them, play video games and get drunk?

Even is working on the design for the side of the Los Losers bus, which is why the subject is brought up.

“Oh man, that looks really cool,” Magnus says when he catches a look at the sketches.

“Thanks.” Even smiles.

“They’re gonna have the best-looking bus at school,” Magnus says. Even grins at him.

“It’s just a van, though. Some of the other groups have, like, party buses,” Mahdi says.

“What kind of bus would you guys get?” Even asks. They fall silent, which is pretty rare under such circumstances. Even looks up from his sketching again to give them all an innocent look. Magnus is pretty sure it’s legit, though he’s not entirely certain. As much as Even is a dork, he can be slick when he wants to be. “What? I’m just asking. Some of you guys want a bus, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Magnus says. “And Mahdi.”

“I don’t _want_ a bus, I’m just not _opposed_ to the idea, either,” Mahdi explains.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“So what kind of bus would you guys have?” Even asks. “I’m curious.”

Magnus hums a little as he thinks about it. And to his utter delight, both Mahdi and Isak look like they’re both thinking about it a well.

“I think I’d want a smaller one, too,” he says eventually. “We wouldn’t be very many, so just a small bus or a minivan would be fine. No need to go all out on a big bus, or a party bus or anything.”

“I mean, if we _were_ to have one… yeah, I think I’d go with that, too,” Mahdi says.

“Guys, I’ve told you,” Jonas says, rolling his eyes a little. He looks mildly annoyed. “I’ve told you, many times. If you want a russ bus, get one. I’m not gonna stop you or judge you.”

Mahdi just shrugs. Isak shakes his head a little.

“Jonas,” Magnus says. He puts on his most serious voice and his most serious tone, because he wants Jonas to understand what he says next. “I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before, but like… I don’t want a russ but just for the sake of having a russ bus. It’s not about the bus itself, or _really_ about the tradition or whatever. I mean, yeah, I think it’s a cool tradition, but… to me, it’s about _us_ having a bus and having fun and partying, _together_ , all five of us.”

“Wait, five?” Even says, head whipping up from where he was focused on his drawing. Isak also looks very interested suddenly, if the way he straightens up and takes his feet off the table and his eyes go wide is anything to go by.

Magnus nods, “Yeah, us five.”

“You mean, me included?” Even asks.

Magnus nods, a little confused. He thought they already knew this.

But the look that spreads on Even’s face tells him that no, they didn’t all already know this. Even looks so touched, so happy, and so fond, like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Isak is also looking at Magnus like he’s seeing a whole new side to him and is both shocked and happy with what he sees.

“But I’ve already graduated?” Even says.

“So what?” Magnus says with a shrug. “That’s, like, my point. It’s not about having a bus, it’s about hanging out and partying with friends. The five of us.”

Even looks so, so happy, and he pulls Magnus into a hug as much as he can without either of them getting up, and Magnus knows he’s said something right. Even lets go of him again and pats him on the shoulder a few times.

“Thank you,” he says, very earnestly.

“I thought it was obvious,” Magnus says, because he feels like this needs to be addressed. Even being on their bus was obvious to him, but clearly not to anyone else. “Like… the only reason I want a russ bus for real is to hang out with friends, and that obviously includes Even.”

“Yeah, but I’ve graduated,” Even says again. “Being on a russ bus when you’ve graduated isn’t that normal.”

Magnus supposes that’s correct, so he shrugs. Still, though.

“Still, though. I thought I’d said it before,” he says.

“I’ve never heard it before,” Even says. “Last time we texted about it, it sounded like it would be just you and Mahdi.”

“Really?” Magnus asks, pulling his phone out. He scrolls through several ridiculous and a couple serious conversations with Even before he finally finds the one about the russ bus, and yeah, there it is. _tbh I get why Mahdi doesn’t want a russ bus with just the two of you_. And Magnus hadn’t corrected him on that. “Well, I meant it to include you.”

“You mentioned it at that party at the kollektiv,” Mahdi says. “The one where Even said he’d fuck Jonas first, then me, then you.”

“Yeah, thanks for that, bro,” Magnus says and shoves Even hard. Even just laughs.

“I didn’t hear that,” Isak says.

“I think the two of you were making out when he said it,” Jonas says.

Even looks over at Isak and raises his eyebrows suggestively, grinning cheekily, and it makes Isak laugh and the rest of them groan.

“You guys are too much sometimes,” Mahdi says.

Even laughs. “Well, anyway, if you guys get a russ bus going, I’d love to join you,” he says.

Magnus looks over at Isak. It looks like Isak is thinking very hard suddenly, and he looks kind of torn. Like maybe he’s wondering if he should get on board with a bus so that he can go with Even, and so that Even can go with them.

At least, Magnus hopes he’s thinking something along those lines, but unfortunately, he’s not a mind reader.

Jonas, surprisingly, also looks contemplative, in a way he never has before when they’ve talked about this.

Magnus hopes that means something.

The subject is dropped for the rest of the night, though, because they follow Mahdi’s complaint to instead start talking about how Isak and Even were all over each other at school last year, and how them making out like there’s no tomorrow is not what anyone wants to see when they come into the cafeteria to just eat their lunch in peace.

“I’m so glad you’ve graduated, bro. At least we don’t have to deal with that anymore,” Magnus says.

Even laughs, Isak protests, and talk moves on to awkward encounters in the hallways.

“This one time, I was going to the bathroom, and I turned the corner and nearly walked straight into two first years making out,” Jonas says.

“Oh no,” Isak laughs.

“Yeah, it was super awkward, cause like, they obviously noticed me,” Jonas says.

“Was it during a recess?” Mahdi asks.

Jonas shakes his head. “No, it was during class. I’d just left class cause I needed to pee, and there they were, making out in the hallway,” he says, sweeping his arms around as if to illustrate how the two first years had just been in the hallway, making out. “And from the looks on their faces, I’m not even sure they had a free period or anything.”

“What, you mean they snuck out just to make out?” Even asks, eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Yeah, I think so,” Jonas grins.

They keep drinking pretty steadily, and the night keeps getting later, and Magnus starts moving from fun-drunk to tired-drunk, especially as things start winding down when the alcohol seems to run out.

“Man, I’m so tired,” he says.

“Me too,” Mahdi groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna go anywhere,” Jonas sighs. “I came on my bike, so if I wanna leave, I have to ride my bike, and that’s just too much effort right now.”

“You can leave it here until tomorrow, if you want,” Isak says with an easy shrug.

“Thanks bro.”

“Or you guys can stay, if you want,” Even says with a shrug. “You’ll have to sleep on the floor, but you can if you want.”

Isak nods in agreement, so Magnus looks at the floor behind them. It’s hard to see the wood, because it looks like they’ve emptied their closets onto the floor, so it actually looks soft enough to sleep on, should the need arise.

If nothing else, Magnus is drunk enough to not care.

“Cool,” he says. “I’m gonna do that then, I am _way_ too tired and drunk to go home.”

“Same,” Jonas says, stretching his arms above his head.

Mahdi looks at the floor, considering the situation, before he eventually sighs and nods. “Me too.”

“Cool, slumber party,” Magnus says with a grin.

It’s not long before they start getting ready to go to sleep. Magnus and Mahdi organize the laundry on the floor into better mattress replacements while Jonas helps Isak and Even throw the empty cans and bottles in bags to be dealt with tomorrow. They all brush their teeth together, cramming into the small bathroom to get toothpaste, though Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas have to make do with their fingers instead of actual toothbrushes, and Even laughs as he watches them crowd around the bathroom door.

Once the dental hygiene has been taken care of, Isak hands out shorts and t-shirts that they can sleep in. Even strips down to his underwear, which Magnus and Mahdi wolf whistle at, and it makes Even laugh and Isak roll his eyes (and laugh too, even if he tries to hide it). Isak himself also strips down, but he also puts on a t-shirt. For that, he gets no wolf whistles.

“Do you guys have any extra pillows or blankets?” Magnus asks as he makes himself comfortable on his pile of laundry. It’s surprisingly easy.

“We have extra blankets, but no extra pillows,” Isak says. He walks over to the end of their closet and pulls out three blankets from the bottom of it, throwing one to each of the three boys on his floor. Then he throws himself on the bed, and Magnus can see Even wrap his arms around him.

There’s shuffling from everywhere for a minute, as Even and Isak get comfy under their duvet and Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas get situated with their blankets.

Magnus rolls up a few more pieces of laundry to create himself and pillow, and with that done, he’s ready to sleep. He might hate himself for sleeping on the floor tomorrow, but the amount of laundry he’s lying on his kind of astonishing, so maybe he’ll have a decent sleep anyways.

 

 

 

The girls are fighting.

With the Pepsi Max-girls. Pepsi Max versus Los Losers. Right there in the school yard.

Legit fighting.

It looks kinda wild. Magnus would step in and stop them, but Sana looks about ready to murder, and he’s too young to accidentally get mauled, so he stays back and watches. And winces. Because they’re really going at it.

It had started with vandalism on the Los Losers bus. The design that Even had given them, that they’d carefully painted onto the sides of the bus, had been covered in splotches of blue paint. _Nothing but flaws since 99_ had been spray painted on the back, over the bus name. Vilde had cried into Magnus’ shoulder about it, but all the girls, including Vilde, had been livid. They’d suspected the Pepsi Max-girls right from the beginning, and it hadn’t taken Eva a lot of digging to find out that apparently a group of them, including Sara (but _not_ including Ingrid) had indeed been behind the vandalism, and they were even dumb enough to brag about it at school. Not loudly, of course, but enough for people to hear and be willing to tell Eva when she asked around.

So the girls had confronted Sara and her posse, and one thing led to another, words like “whore” and “gangster Muslim” and “racist pig” and “ugly bitch” had been thrown around, and then Sara swung for Noora, and yeah. One thing led to another.

“I kinda feel like we should step in and stop it,” Mahdi says. They both wince at a particularly loud shriek from Sara. Chris seems to have a tight grip on her hair.

“You first,” Magnus says. Mahdi doesn’t move.

Maybe another minute passes, during which Eva’s unmistakable voice shouts out “Let go of her, you fucking bitch!” (probably aimed at the grip one of the Pepsi Max-girls has on Vilde’s arm, and look, Magnus wants to be the heroic boyfriend who steps in and saves her, but she doesn’t need him to, both because she can handle herself and because her friends can handle anything), until two boys that look small enough to be first years run over and start pulling the girls apart. It looks like it takes a lot of effort. Magnus does not envy them.

The Pepsi Max-girls eventually turn around with great amounts of huffing and walk away.

“Yeah, that’s right, run away!” Chris shouts after them.

“Wow,” Mahdi says on an exhale.

They move forward slowly, towards the girls, who are huffing and picking up bags and scarves and hats that had been dropped during the fight.

“Wow,” Magnus says when they get close enough for the girls to hear them. “That was some show.”

Sana glares at him.

“Did you watch?” Vilde asks. Magnus nods. “Why didn’t you come help, then?”

“It didn’t look like you needed our help,” Magnus says with a smile. “You handled yourselves beautifully.”

It makes Vilde smile kind of proudly, and Sana smirks.

“It’s true. I can fight my own battles,” she says, matter-of-factly.

“Damn Pepsi Max-girls,” Chris mumbles angrily. “If they think they can get away with that –”

“Erh, I think we’ve done enough to get revenge,” Noora says quickly, clearly afraid of what Chris might be plotting. Magnus can’t blame her. Chris looks angrier than he thinks he’s ever seen her.

Eva sighs. “I’m just glad Ingrid wasn’t a part of this,” she says. “I would’ve been _so_ upset if she’d done that to us. We’re still friends, you know? I hated the idea that she could’ve done that. It actually made me sick just thinking about it, because of all we’ve been through.” Vilde and Noora both reach over and stroke her arms comfortingly. “But thankfully she had no idea. It was just Sara and her posse.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t put _anything_ past her,” Sana says darkly. “We need to retaliate.”

“No!” Noora protests, eyes wide. “We just had a _fight_. At _school_. We’ve done enough.”

“Fine,” Sana sighs. Then points an almost threatening finger at Noora. Noora is unfazed. “But if they do anything to us again, then we retaliate.”

“Sure,” Noora agrees.

“Remind me never to piss off any of you,” Mahdi says. He sounds both scared and impressed.

“What the…” Chris mumbles, and all eyes focus on her. She has her phone in her hand and she’s frowning down at it.

“What?” Eva asks.

“I just got a really weird text from Jonas,” Chris says. It makes Magnus and Mahdi frown.

“What did he text?” Magnus asks. It’s a little odd for Jonas to be texting just Chris. It happens sometimes, sure, that the boys text the girls, one on one too, but usually Jonas texts Eva or Noora, (Magnus texts Vilde or Chris, Isak texts Sana or Eva, Mahdi texts Chris and Eva, and Even texts Noora and Sana). Otherwise, they usually just all text each other, in group chats. It’s rare for Jonas to be texting Chris, especially with something weird.

Though, granted, Chris saying something is weird doesn’t always mean that it actually _is_ weird. Chris is a weird girl. She has different definitions and standards.

“Oh,” Chris says, raising her eyebrows. “Apparently I can’t tell you.”

What.

“What?” Magnus asks, confused. Jonas doesn’t usually hide things from them. None of them do.

“I can’t tell you,” Chris repeats.

“Why not?” Magnus asks.

“Erm, I guess it’s a secret?” Chris says with a shrug. “Sorry.”

Magnus and Mahdi exchange looks, equally confused. Jonas never hides things from them. Isak’s had secrets, obviously, and both Mahdi and Even sometimes likes to keep things a little close to the chest for a while, but not Jonas and Magnus, and Even when he’s not keeping things close to the chest. They share. They’re sharers. Even if Mahdi and Isak don’t always want them to.

Jonas not sharing is _weird_.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Vilde says.

“Yeah, me too, baby,” Magnus says and wraps his arms around her. He’s still frowning. It feels weird, knowing that Jonas is keeping something from them. “Chris, can’t you give us a hint or something?”

“Uhhh,” Chris hesitates, looking between Magnus and Mahdi. Magnus isn’t sure what she’s looking for, so he just tries to look as open and trustworthy as possible. He’s been told he’s very good at that. “I think it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Magnus echoes. A grin spreads on his face. Now things are getting exciting.

“Yeah. But I can’t say more than that,” Chris says and holds up her hands in defense.

“It’s cool,” Mahdi says, also grinning. “Now we know it’s nothing bad.”

“Yeah, that’s good!” Vilde says enthusiastically. She’s so cute when she’s enthusiastic, it makes Magnus want to kiss her. And because they’re dating and he’s allowed, that’s exactly what he does.

“No, no, no! No making out!” Sana protests loudly, waving her hands in their faces.

Magnus literally just saw her in a fight. He has no desire to be the one in the line of fire. So, sadly, he pulls back. He values his face and his life too much to risk Sana’s residual wrath. Hopefully Vilde, who’s pouting and whining at Sana, will understand that Magnus has to make these kinds of sacrifices for them to continue being happy together.

 

 

 

Magnus almost forgets about the surprise.

Not immediately, of course. The first time he sees Jonas, and several times afterwards, he hounds Jonas about what secret he’s keeping, and Mahdi actually helps him half the time. Isak and Even get in on it too, which makes Jonas whine about how they’re all ganging up on him, though that doesn’t save him.

But despite all that, Jonas refuses to say anything, and eventually the rest of them just give up. And with school and Vilde and girl squad wars, the fact that Jonas is keeping something from them slips to the back of Magnus’ mind to hibernate over Christmas. By the time they get back, it’s hibernated so much that he hardly even remembers it. Just a vague thought, every now and then when Jonas looks preoccupied, that oh yeah, Jonas has some kind of secret surprise.

He wonders if Eva knows what’s going on, or if it’s just Chris.

He never wonders around her, though, so he never remembers to ask.

And then, on a Friday afternoon in the beginning of February, when the girls are busy planning routes and Vilde is trying to convince them to write a song (“We’re just a tiny bus with five girls, no one cares if we write a song, and none of us know how to!” is Noora’s most-used comeback), Jonas sends a text to the boy squad group chat.

 

 _**Jonas:** Meet you guys in front of Even and Isak’s at 19. Have something to show you_ 😉

 

Which is very intriguing, so they all comply.

“I wonder if this has anything to do with that secret he has with Chris,” Mahdi says when the four of them are standing outside Isak and Even’s apartment building, waiting for Jonas to arrive. It’s cold enough that they can see their own breath, so Even has of course wrapped himself around Isak “to share body heat”. Magnus has also glued himself to Mahdi’s side, and Mahdi has his arm wrapped around Magnus’ back.

Friends who don’t cuddle in the cold are weak, and that’s that on that.

“Oh yeah, the mysterious secret,” Isak says with a grin.

Isak had been particularly miffed to discover that Jonas had a secret, since Jonas has never had a secret from _him_ , but he’s since gotten over it.

It had been kind of funny to watch from the sidelines until he did.

“Why did we have to wait for him _outside_?” Magnus whines, shuffling closer to Mahdi, although he thinks maybe all he accomplishes is making Mahdi shuffle to the side too, given how close they’re already standing.

“Yeah, that’s a good question,” Even says. He’s rubbing his hands on Isak’s arms, but otherwise he looks happy as a clam, despite the cold.

“How long have we been waiting out here?” Mahdi asks.

Isak pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Uhhhh, it’s 19.10 now, so almost ten minutes,” he says.

“Why is he so late?” Magnus whines. He’s cold, okay, he can whine.

“He’s not _that_ late,” Even says. “We weren’t on time either.”

“But I’m cold. I just want him to get here so we can get back inside,” Magnus says. Mahdi pats his back sympathetically.

That’s when they hear a noise in the distance. A noise that sounds suspiciously like a car horn.

They all look down the street at the direction the sound was coming from. There’s a black van headed their way, and yep, it’s the one honking. It parks right in front of them and out steps Jonas, looking incredibly giddy and self-satisfied. He throws his arms out dramatically.

“Tada!” he shouts gleefully.

“What is this?” Isak asks, eyebrows almost at his hairline.

“This,” Jonas says. “is our russ bus.”

If he hadn’t been leaning against Mahdi, Magnus thinks he might have fallen over from pure shock.

“Our what?” he asks.

“What are you talking about?” Mahdi asks.

“Our russ bus,” Jonas repeats.

A grin slowly starts spreading on Magnus’ face. He can physically feel the excitement bubbling up in his chest. “Seriously?”

Jonas nods. “Seriously.”

“That’s so cool, man,” Even says.

“What… why? I thought you hated this?” Isak asks, clearly confused.

“Well. I still hate the capitalism behind it and stuff, but… I don’t know, the more you guys and the girls talked about it, the more it seemed like a good idea,” Jonas replies, still grinning. “Like Magnus and Even and Vilde said, it’s not about being _russ_ , really, it’s about the five of us having the experience together, celebrating and partying and that.” He shrugs and looks down, suddenly seeming a little shy. “And I knew it meant a lot to Magnus.”

“Awww, bro,” Magnus coos. He’s _genuinely_ touched. Jonas is too good for this world, sometimes.

“And I could see how happy Even got when you said you’d obviously include him on the bus, and I just… wanted to do this. For you guys,” Jonas says. The grin has faded, and while he still looks happy, he also looks kind of awkward.

“Awww,” Even coos. Isak looks touched.

“Jonas, bro,” Magnus isn’t sure what else to say, so he just marches up to Jonas and throws his arms around him forcefully enough to make Jonas take a step back. “This means a lot to me. Thank you so much, man.”

“I know. You’re welcome,” Jonas says.

They take turns hugging Jonas once Magnus eventually manages to let go, and then they all move on to inspect the van. It looks a little newer than the Los Losers van, and it’s black, not red. There are lights of various colors in the back, along with a mini fridge and a trash can. It’s not as cool as the Los Losers van, because it’s not decorated, but it still looks pretty damn awesome.

“Where did you get this?” Isak asks.

“I asked Chris where she got theirs,” Jonas replies. “She got me in contact with this guy who rents out vans and small buses.”

“So _that’s_ the secret you had with her!” Magnus exclaims. It all makes sense now.

“Yeah. I told her not to tell you guys, because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jonas grins.

“It’s definitely a surprise,” Mahdi says with a laugh.

“I can’t believe they managed to change your mind,” Isak says. “You’ve been against this for like five years or something. I didn’t think _anyone_ would be able to change your mind.”

Jonas shrugs. “It’s about the friendship and the experience, not the symbolism or the tradition or the money.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of money,” Even interjects from the driver’s seat. “How did you pay for this?”

“My parents paid some, and the girls offered to lend us some money from their budget to pay the rest,” Jonas explains. “Since they got their bus and their shirts so cheap, they had a lot left over, actually. But I promised we’d pay them back, so you guys have to help with that.”

“We don’t exactly have a lot,” Isak says, now looking a little less excited and a little more concerned.

“Nah, we’ll be fine,” Even says. “As long as we can pay them back in installments.”

“Yeah, that’s totally cool,” Jonas assures him. Magnus is also pretty relieved to hear that. He doesn’t exactly have a lot to go around himself. “But we might also have to sell some stuff, like they sold all that toilet paper in first year.”

“We’ll figure something out,” Mahdi says, ever chill. “This is pretty cool, man.”

“This is the _coolest_ ,” Magnus says. He’s having trouble hiding his excitement. He doesn’t care, either. “It’s gonna be so awesome!”

“Definitely!” Mahdi grins, giving Magnus a high five.

“Yeah, I think it’s gonna be pretty good,” Jonas agrees.

The fact that he’s doing this, and that he’s excited about it, makes Magnus feel all soft and mushy inside. Jonas really is too good for the world, sometimes. He’s not Magnus’ best bro – that’s Even – but he’s probably the best bro Magnus knows.

And when Magnus shouts, “Hey, we need shirts and a name and shit now!”, Jonas just laughs and agrees, and Magnus loves him. He really does.

And given what he’s done, he’s pretty sure Jonas loves him too.

All of them.

Bromances are the best.

(Maybe that should be their slogan, Magnus thinks, as they all head inside to start planning).

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
